Virde
'''Virde '''is a Necromancer, who appears in New Imperia: The Golden March and Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night. He is an impossibly old being, who has been alive for around five hundred years. Biography Virde was born in the Imperial City and grew up under Jagar Tharn's reign. He was initially a priest of Stendarr as irony would dictate but was more or less forced into the position by his family. Once old enough to make his own way in the world, Virde found himself joining the Cult of Worms and becoming a prominent figure. It was here that he met Nells, a like-minded individual, who had a similar love for sarcastic banter and a dismissive nature of everything but necromancy, only caring about himself and his own objectives. Though Nells initially looked up to Virde, the two of them grew estranged as Virde grew tired of the cultist life and Nells failed to ever change. Virde left the cult behind, along with Nells, not long before Mannimarco was slain by the Hero of Kvatch, Pilerius and Agatha Tira. Post Worm Cult Virde and Nells parted ways, not long after as Nells wanted to find a new cult to latch onto, whereas Virde wanted to strike out on his own. The two of them agreed that they were stronger together, though Nells never shied away from informing Virde about his intentions to find a new cult to follow. It was around this time, that they met a Bosmeri Necromancer, who had a love for the magic arts. Like the two Necromancers, she was very passionate and gifted but lacked any formal training or experience. Virde reluctantly took her in as an apprentice and raised her status to that of a partner. This relationship lasted for several years, until the Bosmer began to suffer from mental deterioration. Virde discovered that she had some sort of disease, that was slowly killing her brain and as a result, she would become a demented vegetable in a few years. She was very trusting towards her two partners and optimistic that they would find a cure. After many long nights of studying and experimenting, Virde finally discovered a way for her to get through this. He was aware of a procedure that was essentially a 'soul transplant' for all intent and purposes. The idea of the procedure was to swap souls between two bodies or in his case, push one soul out, so that the other can inhabit it. The procedure went flawlessly, right up until the end in which an alley cat broke into Virde's basement and threw itself into the ritual, having its own soul expunged and replaced with the Bosmer's. The Cat awoke in a panic, with no memory of who it was or why it was there. The Cat knew how to speak but didn't know how he knew and as a result, a new lifeform had accidentally been made. Virde deemed the process a failure and went to destroy the cat but Nells stepped in and stopped him, saying that it wasn't ethical to end a life that they had accidentally created. Needless to say, their disagreement and the accidental creation of the cat, in the place of their partner was the final straw for them both. Virde kept the Cat around as a courier and gatherer but deliberately kept him in the dark about his origins. He isolated himself, no longer caring about anything else, though he occasionally ventured outside his lair to explore the land, he had no further investment in the outside world. Category:Necromancers Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Males Category:Characters Category:New Imperia Category:The Legend of Nirn